If I Die Young So Cold (Solkat)
by Alice Marshall lee
Summary: Karkat is feeling depressed and has an arguement with his crush sollux who has also battled with this illness. Sollux walks to see and comfort karkat proving that he actually cares, but will he be in time?
1. Chapter 1

TA (twinArmageddons) began trolling CG (carcinoGeneticist) at 10:01am

TA: yo kk, 2'up?

CG: HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ALL POINTLESS?

TA: 2everal thiing2 are kk, what do you mean 2pecifically?

CG: LIFE. WE ARE DESTINED TO FAIL IN THE END, SO WHY BOTHER?

TA: yeah, ii have, but you can't.

CG: AND WHY NOT, IT'S A VALID POINT WHY LIVE IF YOUR ONLY GOING TO DIE.

TA: beecause, you have more to liive for than ii diid when ii thought that.

CG: NO I DON'T SOLLUX, NO ONE LOVES ME.

TA: no one loved me.

CG: YES THEY DID, YOU HAD FEFERI AND ARADIA...AND me.

TA: you have more goiing for you than ii diid.

TA: and don't you 2pew that 2tupid B2 about me having you, you never talked to me and when we did talk all you did was yell about everything. and aradiia diied...2o much, every tiime iit hurt more and more, ii had, all iin all, one per2on, kk. one.

TA: you have the whole team, you have no riight to say iit'2 not worth iit, becau2e you have people who made, waiit no scratch that, who triied theiir be2t to make, iit worth iit for you.

CG: I ALWAYS LOVED YOU, ASS-HOLE.

TA: you talk biig game, but why then diid you have to a2k me iif ii ever felt liike iit was all poiintless, shouldn't you know that ii was depre22ed and 2uiiciidal the majoriity of my liife.

CG: I DIDN'T KNOW. BECAUSE I COULD NEVER TALK TO YOU STRAIGHTLY BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED...

TA: about what kk? nevermiind ii have to go.

TA (twinArmageddons) ceased trolling CG (carcinoGeneticist) at 10:57am


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the street with my hands shoved in my pockets, yellow tears dripped off my glasses onto my yellow and black plaid flannel shirt underneath my jacket.

"Oh gog." I muttered, "I'm just as pathetic as kk." I sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and bowed my head between my knees, Karkat thought I was over the depression, heck untill five minutes ago he didn't even know about it.(third person perspective change.)

"Hey sollux. *Nepeta requests permission to sit down.*" The short olive blood looked at Sollux with her huge cat-eyes.

"I guess it's a free curb." he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. His red and blue eyes were thickly viened with yellow from his crying.

"Awww! Your lisp is so much thicker when you're sad." she giggled a bit and sollux let out a low, sad chuckle. "It's ok Sollux, efurrything is going to be fine." she added petting his head.

"I am fine Nep, I am completely ok." he lisped out rubbing his eyes more.

"You look fine, did karkitty talk to you about... mew know...dying?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I think I pissed him off more, by getting angry, I was on my way to see him, because he seemed serious and regardless I still care..." he trailed off.

"He does too Sollux, he's just oblivious to you returning the feelings. Hurry on, what's the use of a dead karkat? We need to hurry!" The smaller troll grabbed Sollux's hand and began running. She had left out the cat puns in her talk, so sollux knew she was serious.

"We?" He was curious.

"yes silly." she replied without ceasing to run but giving a slight turn of the head to look at him. "I don't want you sitting and crying again, time is of the essense!" she yelled. She was joking but there was truth to her words.

They got to the mutant-blood's hive and sollux rang. nepeta waited a total of five seconds before pushing sollux into the hive opening then closing the door on his back.

"oww." he muttered rubbing his back at an awkward angle.

'SKREE, SKREE!" Karkat's lucus was as annoying as normal but there was an urgency to his squacks as he grabbed sollux in a pincer and ran up the stairs.

To say Karkat's lucus was unco-ordinated was an understatement, this guy made a whale on land look like a freaking ballerina.

"Put me down we are getting no where." Crabdad put him down but gave him a good shove into the direction of Karkat's respite block, and as was always the case on stairs he fell face-first into the landing.

"Oww." He thought about falling on the stairs and an image of dave freaking strider popped into his head, 'I warned you bout those stairs man, i told you dog!'

"Shut up mind strider." he said aloud getting up and walking to where he knew Karkat's room was.

SOLLUX; Open The Door.

You are now sollux and you have opened the door to see red sheets on the human 'bed' that dave insisted Karkat have... 'wait.' your mind clicked.

"Karkat hates red it reminds him of his mutant...blood." you say out loud, you place a finger ont the soft expanse of the bed, maybe just a quick rest, you thought, no snap out of it man! Besides, the bed is wet and a red liquid appears on your grey fingers.

"Oh shit!" you see there is also this liquid leads to the bathroom. You follow the trail like the masterful freaking detective you are.

SOLLUX; Find The Vantas

You find the vantas curled up shivering in the bath tub, covered in blood, and at that point you hated his blood too, how it came out and was killing your friend.

SOLLUX; See Towel

You see an un-bloodied towel and wrap it around the small boy applying pressure, blood immediately seeps through. You do this for many minutes untill the boy stops bleeding. The towels are piled in the corner of the room and Crabdad, who had finally gotten up the stairs, was standing at the door concerned for his little grub.

"SKREEE,SKREEE." he hissed. the boy in your arms shifted and mumbled a 'but dad!' followed by more skree's. The little troll looked into your eyes and it surprised you to find he had red eyes.

"I usually wear contacts." he explained. You being the romantically challenged little turd that you are just ignore him and keep staring into his eyes.

"Sollux." he gasped out. "too much pressure, can't breathe." he choked. You then did something that was not only stupid but did nothing to improve the awkwardness of the situation, but the good news is that it appeased nepeta who had already came in and was standing at the door with crabdad

you then kissed the boy right on the mouth. You now realized that you heard a click and saw nepeta hide a phone, oh shit, you realized, 'I fucked up.'


End file.
